michaeljacobsseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Jacobs
Michael Jacobs (born December 1, 1995) is an anthropomorphic grayish-blue cat (who is a former gray-colored kitten). Michael was taken in by the Armstrong Family after he and his ill mother were left on the streets in a box for adoption. He spent a few days with the family until, one night on the way to the beach, Michael was kidnapped by scientists in an accident, which killed the mother and daughter of the Armstrong family but kept the father and son alive for unknown purposes. After over twenty years of being experimented on, Michael was turned into an anthropomorphic cat with enhanced abilities, as the organization that kidnapped him wanted to control him and spread fear in the world (while their actual main objective was kept classified). Michael would eventually learn how to escape during his time as a test subject from the help of a scientist who was unwillingly hired because the latter's family was kidnapped and placed in a secret location. Michael finally escaped from the facility in present day, as he vowed to save the world while also trying to find his family. Michael is considered to be a meta-cat, a play on the term meta-human or super-human, since he has enhanced abilities and he is able to walk and talk now. Michael serves as the primary protagonist of the series, and is voiced by Josh Keaton. History Early life Not much is known about Michael's early life, but it is known that he was born a twin sibling out of a group of kittens. In 1996, Michael and his siblings were about to be adopted by families walking the streets of downtown San Diego, California. After each one of his siblings were adopted except for him, and he felt left out. However, the Armstrong family decided to adopt Michael and take him to their mansion home. Michael enjoyed the company of the family, but Josh did not like Michael at all, since Josh was still grieving the death of the family's late dog, Buster. However, Josh would soon accept Michael as one of the family's members and would consider Michael a brother more than a pet cat. To be continued. Becoming a test subject TBA Earning his freedom/Escape from the facility TBA Starting his crusade as a hero Year 1: TBA TBA Appearance Michael was once an ordinary gray kitten with blue eyes, a striped tail and white paws. However, due to his transformation, Michael was turned into an anthropomorphic cat. His body changed drastically, which includes: three toes, five fingers, and he can walk on two legs like a human. When he escaped the facility, Michael was wearing a lab coat and boots with the test subject collar (the latter of which is removed). However, when he meets James Andre, the latter makes him a body armor long-sleeve shirt (which is white-colored with solid black lines), sneakers (in which later an LED upgrade is placed in them), and finger-less gloves. Michael does not wear any underclothing due to it affecting his fur; however, he is able to wear different types of shirts and shoes as well as the gloves due to the experiments. Personality TBA Powers and abilities Powers *'Enhanced strength': Due to the experiments Michael was subjected to, he gained enhanced strength as a result, which means he is stronger than the average man. *'Enhanced hearing': Due to the experiments Michael was subjected to, he gained enhanced hearing, meaning he can have ears enhanced to hear with amazing clarity, distance, and even frequencies outside normal range. *'Enhanced agility': Due to the experiments Michael was subjected to, he gained enhanced agility, which he can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. *'Peak human combat': Due to the experiments Michael was subjected to, he gained peak human combat combat abilities, in which his combat is enhanced to that of the very zenith of natural potential. It is most likely that Michael's level of combat will change throughout the series. *'Peak human stamina': Due to the experiments Michael was subjected to, he gained peak human stamina, in which he is enabled to run for dozens of kilometers/miles and not lose breath. Additionally, they can exert themselves at peak capacity for 1 hour (though some have been known to go slightly longer) without use of rest before tiring or showing any sign of fatigue. It is most likely that his level of stamina will change throughout the series. *'Peak human intelligence': Due to the experiments Michael was subjected to, he gained peak human intelligence, which allows him to be more intelligent than most of humans, or at least able to use his brain more efficiently and effectively either by being naturally gifted or training himself for the needed shortcuts. He is also able to perform feats of mind comparable to computers. It is possible (although yet unknown) if his level of intelligence will change throughout the series, as he still needs to learn stuff on his own for knowledge. Abilities *'Martial artist': During Michael's time in the facility, he was put through intense martial arts training, and as a result, he became a martial artist. It is most likely that Michael will learn more martial arts skills throughout the series. *Other abilities TBA! Weaknesses TBA Appearances *Every episode in the series. Trivia TBA Gallery TBA Behind the scenes TBA References New Michael Jacobs Concept!